


Five Times Deke Comforts Daisy and One Time They Take Comfort in Each Other

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Daisy stays behind, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Season 5 canon divergence. Deke doesn't die. Daisy stays behind.Daisy doesn't return with the team to her own time and instead stays behind. Her and Deke end up getting to know each other better.





	Five Times Deke Comforts Daisy and One Time They Take Comfort in Each Other

**One.**

Deke was starting to rethink his whole being cool with sharing a room with the Destroyer. Daisy was currently kicking the crap out of a box of his stuff that he'd stashed in the corner. He'd had to box up more than a few of his things to make room for her. No one fully trusted Daisy yet so he was all like, sure I'll keep an eye on her and suddenly he was giving up half his space for a very sullen and volatile, yet sexy woman. He was an idiot.

Deke understood Daisy's frustration. She'd stayed behind when her friends all went home to their own time. She'd said she didn't want to live in a world that she might one day destroy. So she stayed. Deke's world was the same as before except they'd overthrown the Blues and he now had a roommate. So either Daisy Johnson didn't really quake the world apart, or this version of her didn't. Stupid multiverse bullshit.

"Hey, Hey - come on now, destroy Deke's stuff time is over, time for you to find something else to do," Deke said from across the room because he wasn't that stupid.

Daisy whipped around and glared at Deke. He took an involuntary step back. 

"I hate it here." 

Deke laughed. "Really? You hate this post-apocalyptic hellhole?" Deke shook his head, she was really something. As if anyone could love this world. He'd never even known anything else. It may have been his world, but he still hated it.

"No one trusts me. They keep asking questions that I have no answers for. I feel like I'm being interrogated on a daily basis. It sucks." She kicked his box of stuff again and Deke cringed. He really hoped there wasn't anything breakable in there.

"They're just curious, it's not like we know all that much about the world before. Mostly it's just story fragments and myth."

"They want to know why the world's still wrecked even though I stayed behind."

"Did you explain to them about the different multiverse theories?"

"They don't give a crap about the multiverse, they just want to know why me staying here didn't fix the world." 

Deke didn't blame her for being frustrated. She'd sacrificed so much and there wasn't even anything to show for it. He'd be pissed too. Of course, he wouldn't be kicking the crap out of someone else's stuff, but that was him.

"Hey, maybe if they got to know you better they'd stop asking so many questions.They might even start to like you." Anything was possible. "I don't find you nearly as annoying as I did when we first met." 

Daisy crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. "Like how?"

"Maybe you could start training people. You know, to fight." Deke had actually given this some thought. Few on the lighthouse had much in the way of real fighting skills. Daisy was a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She had skills, even without her Quake powers she was a formidable warrior.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Don't act so surprised, I'm filled with good ideas."

"That's not what you're filled with." Daisy smiled. She had a very nice smile.

"Hey!" Deke feigned offense. He was glad he made her feel better, even a little. Of course, she didn't need to know that.

 

**Two.**

Deke found Daisy on her bunk trying to wrap a bandage around her right arm with limited success. She'd been training those that wanted to be fighters for a few weeks. It seemed to be working to get people to at least tolerate her if not exactly like her. She kept coming back banged up and bruised though. He wasn't sure how to help with that or if she even wanted him to. Well, he could at least help her wrap her arm. "Here, let me help." 

Daisy scowled. "I don't need help." She was so damn stubborn. He wondered if she'd always been that way or if their post-apocalyptic nightmare world just brought out the best in her. He was betting on the first one. 

"Of course you don't, but I'm offering it anyway, idiot that I am." That at least got a laugh out of her. He sat down beside her and helped her finish wrapping her arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He was still sitting there next to her. So close and it shouldn't matter, they'd been sharing a room all this time. Completely normal and innocent and all that bullshit he kept repeating in his head. The truth was, she was a beautiful and fiery woman and it took a lot to keep steering his thoughts away from anything that might get him punched in the face again. "So, you seem to be getting hurt a lot." He felt the need to point out for no other reason than to keep him there sitting next to her, the warmth of her thigh pressed against his own. 

"Yeah, it happens." She shrugged like it was no big deal, and maybe it wasn't. He didn't know her, not really, not who she was before. They never talked about that. Really they didn't talk about much at all. He had been okay with that but now he was starting to want her to talk to him. He wanted to know her. Crap. He shook his head. 

"So you good? I've got some things to do." He got up. He needed out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm good." 

 

**Three.**

Deke found Daisy in her bunk crying. At first, he wasn't sure what he was witnessing. After a few minutes, he figured it out. She was curled up and leaning against the wall. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to turn around and leave the room. Leave her in peace. Surely she didn't need him butting into her business. She didn't need him to see her so vulnerable. She was the Destroyer. He was no one. He took a step forward. He was an idiot. He had no words for her. What could he say to make her feel better? She'd stayed behind in this awful place while all her friends had gone back home to have a future. All the things she must miss, he couldn't even fathom it and he'd grown up in this hell world. Without a word he sat down on the bunk, maneuvering himself behind her and wrapping her shaking body in his arms. Daisy didn't push him away. That was surprising enough, but then she turned so she could bury her face in his chest. It floored him. He did his best to comfort her. He wasn't all that experienced with that sort of thing. No one had comforted him since his mother was killed when he was nine years old. There wasn't a lot of comfort to be found on the lighthouse. Strange, since there was so much need for it.

Deke wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. He found himself stroking her hair without having decided to do so. It felt natural. Daisy fell asleep in his arms and it felt like the world had given him a gift that he didn't quite know what to do with. Long after his legs when numb he extracted himself from her embrace and tucked her into her cot before heading to his own bed. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. 

 

**Four.**

It was several days later, that Deke woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Daisy screaming. He bolted out of bed only to find her still asleep. She was tossing and turning and still screaming. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He leaned down, put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. She woke up swinging, lucky for him he had good reflexes. "Whoah" He held his hands out in front of him. "Please don't hit me. You were screaming, I thought waking you up was in everyone's best interest."

Daisy sat up, pushed the threadbare blanket away, and rubbed her face with her hands. "Fuck."

"What were you dreaming. Probably? I'm assuming that's why you were screaming. Not that it's any of my business or anything. Not like we share a room or that I need any sleep." Deke couldn't keep his eyes off the very thin shirt Daisy had worn to bed. So thin he could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He tore his eyes away from her chest and looked at her face. She was staring at him. Crap. 

"What are you going on about?" 

Deke shook his head. He needed to focus. "Nothing, sorry. You were screaming in your sleep and I thought it was better to wake you up. Are you okay? I mean obviously you're not okay, you were screaming." He took a breath. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you sit with me, just for a little while?" She sounded different. Less fierce somehow. Vulnerable. Deke sat down and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way in silence for a while. 

She was the one to break it first. "It was more a memory than a dream." There was so much pain in her voice it made Deke's heart ache. 

"Tell me about it." And she did. She told him about Lincoln and how he sacrificed himself for her. She told him about Grant Ward and how much she had cared about him before he had betrayed her, betrayed everyone. She even told him about growing up without a family and what it was like to finally meet her father only to have to wipe his memories of her in the end. It was illuminating. 

Deke's not sure why he thought her life had been easy before this. It was probably because she grew up on the Earth that was, not the broken world that was the only one he'd ever known. He'd been stupid. He'd accused her of not knowing him all the while he hadn't known her either. He thought he did because of the whole Destroyer of Worlds thing, but he'd been wrong. Stupid and wrong. 

"Death follows wherever I go." There were tears in her eyes.

"You don't really have to worry about that now, death was here long before you showed up."

"Because of me." The tears streaked down her face.

"Maybe, maybe not." Deke was no longer so sure that Daisy Johnson was the cause of the apocalypse. If she was, it wasn't this version of Daisy Johnson. His Daisy. 

"It doesn't matter." He hated the hopelessness in her voice.

"You're right," Deke said.

"What?"

"You're right, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. You're here now. All you can do is move forward. There's still a lot to do, especially with the Kree gone."

Daisy sighed and shook her head. "What's the point?" 

"What was the point before?"

"When I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. it was about protecting the world, before that it was about finding my parents. None of that worked out as I planned."

"Few things do, but we keep going anyway. Do you think getting up every day in this world with no hope was easy? My parents tried to fight back, to have hope. Look where it got them?"

"Flint's trying to put the planet back together."

"Yeah, and who knows if that's gonna even work. Point is we keep going, even if there doesn't seem to be a good reason why. We just do."

"Sounds kind of dumb." Daisy sniffled.

"It does, doesn't it?" Daisy started laughing and Deke smiled. He'd made her feel better. He was really starting to like the way that made him feel a little too much. When had he gotten so attached to this woman and what made him think it was a good idea?

"I miss Fitz and Simmons. They'd know if Flint's plan would work."

"Maybe it's best if we don't know, this way we can at least hope." Deke had no idea what was happening to him. Since when did he believe in hope? Damn this woman. 

"Maybe. It's definitely best that they're not here. This way they get to have a life. Maybe even start a family." 

"That sounds nice." It did sound nice. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"It does, doesn't it?" Daisy took his hand in his and they stayed that way until it was time to start the day and get to work. 

 

**Five.**

Daisy had kept the pain a secret, suffering in silence for who knows how long. Stubborn woman. It was the inhibitor, her body wasn't handling it anymore. Jade tells her it has to come out.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine."

"I'm afraid you won't. I've seen this happen before with an inhuman nowhere near as powerful as you, it didn't end well." Jade had worked closely with the inhumans under Kasius's rule. She was the closest they had to an expert in these matters.

"Jemma told me that the surgery could paralyze or kill me, and that would be in better surroundings."

"It's true, either of those possibilities could come to pass, but left in your fate could be even worse."

"What's worse than death?" Deke had to ask because death sounded like the ultimate worst to him. Especially Daisy's death..

Jade looked up at him. "Your powers could build up and cause an explosion of cataclysmic proportions." Jade really was an on the bright side kind of girl, wasn't she? 

It occurred to Deke that maybe that was what had happened in some reality or other. That Daisy went back, the inhibitor intact, thinking she could protect the world by keeping her powers cut off only to have that be the thing that caused the destruction in the first place. 

"I'm better off without my powers, everyone is." Daisy crossed her arms. So stubborn.

"Maybe not." Deke was going to want to kick himself for getting in the middle of this, wasn't he?

"Excuse me?" Daisy didn't look pleased.

"Think about it. You told me that holding your powers in used to cause you bone damage or something, right?"

"Micro fractures."

"Yeah, well now you've been holding back your powers for months. No release since Kasius kicked it, right?"

"Right, but the inhibitor shuts them off or something, right?"

"Honestly I have no idea how it works, but it doesn't make it so you don't have your powers, it just keeps you from being able to use them. They're still there." He wasn't sure how it worked, but it sounded like it could be true.

"No one else with intact inhibitors seems to be having a problem."

"That we know of," Jade said.

"That." Deke pointed at Jade. "Besides no one else here has your powers. You're like one of the most powerful inhumans on record."

"You barely have any records." Daisy pointed out.

"Not the point." 

"What is the point Deke?" Daisy didn't look happy at all. Deke didn't like it.

"You need to have the inhibitor removed." He said. 

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." 

"Then let me remove the inhibitor," Jade said. 

Deke put his hand on Daisy's shoulder. "I trust you," Deke said and was surprised to find that it was the truth. 

"Fine."

Deke stayed with Daisy before the surgery, calming her jitters and trying to reassure her that she wouldn't hurt anyone. That he wouldn't let her. Like he could stop her if it really came to that, but whatever. He said the words he thought might make her feel better, the words that would save her. 

Deke was pacing the room outside the surgery suite when Jade came out to tell him that everything went well. The relief that flooded him no longer surprised him. He knew he was in love with Daisy. He'd already admitted it to himself. It didn't change anything. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to act on it. They were from different worlds, literally. That didn't mean he was going to push her away. He could love her while standing right next to her and be okay, he was made of strong stuff. You had to be in this world. 

It didn't take long for Daisy to recover. Deke stayed by her side as she did. No one asked him why he hadn't been around. They all knew. He really hoped he hadn't been that obvious. Apparently, love really does make you stupid.

 

**+1**

Daisy wasn't sure how it had happened but she had fallen for Deke. Sullen, pain in the ass Deke. She had been so determined not to go down that road with anyone ever again after Lincoln. She knew she was bad news when it came to romantic relationships and was better off without one. Any potential partner was better off without her, that was for sure. But it had happened anyways. Maybe it was because she hadn't viewed Deke as a potential love interest. He wasn't her type. He grew up in a nightmare world of her making. If history or whatever was correct, though she'd started to doubt that a while ago. It was something she really didn't want to think about. If she hadn't ever destroyed the world, then what was she even doing here? Too late now, here was where she was and there was no getting back to where she came from, where her friends were. Lately, she wasn't even sure if she would go back if she could. Not without Deke. 

He had been good to her. Supportive when it was so obvious that it wasn't in his nature to be so. He'd been there for her whenever shit got bad, and when it was good too. From the moment he offered to share his room with her he'd been by her side. Awkwardly at first but lately it had seemed less awkward and more natural. They had grown comfortable with each other. It was strange, a nice strange. He had her back and it scared the crap out of her. 

It wasn't easy living in this world. Not for her, and not for him. She watched him get ready for bed. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine, it was oddly domestic. She liked it. She leaned against the wall and watched him get into his bed. What passed for a bed around here, it was more like a glorified cot. Barely big enough for one person, let alone two. She smiled to herself. Didn't mean she couldn't try. 

Deke's back was turned toward the wall. Daisy shimmied out of her pants and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her tank top and underwear. She hit the lights and walked to Deke's bed. She bit her lip. Was she really doing this? Yeah, she was.  
"Want some company?" 

Deke looked up. "Um, not a lot of space here." It wasn't a no.

"We could make it work." She held her breath.

Deke moved over on the cot and lifted the blanket up in invitation. Daisy smiled and climbed in. They spent the night getting aquatinted in the way that new lovers do. It was new and sometimes a little awkward, but it was also something beautiful. Maybe she could make a life here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> written for hc_bingo's February's Amnesty Challenge (round 8)  
> prompts: apocalypse (wild card), loss of powers, job-related trauma, interrogation


End file.
